Once
by random2910112212
Summary: "It was only once i swear. I can't believe this is happening to me" warning slash/mpreg don't like it don't read it.
1. just once

**Hello this is my first story ever so here it is.**

Once

"It was only once."

"I understand but still..." I already know what he's going to say.

"But nothing! It's impossible."

"You very well know it's possible, I think you should calm down a bit before we talk again. Goodbye Mr. Hummel."

This couldn't be happening, right? But at the moment I'm most worried about how I'm going to tell _**him.**_

**Again first story ever so tell me what you think, please. Also tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. the party

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

The party

It was about 5:00 when I got the call; after I hung up I was very confused I mean Rachel Berry was throwing a party, the girl who dresses like a giant toddler. But I still agreed to come, so I thought if I'm going to this train wreak called a party why not bring my crush, Blaine. For some reason he keeps on crushing on other guys, I mean I'm right here he just won't notice me. Now I'm starting to sound like Rachel god what is the world coming to.

So Blaine and I get to Rachel's house at about 10. It looked like everyone was already there. When we got inside it was really boring. Then people started raiding Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet. That's when thing started getting interesting by 11 everyone was drunk off their asses except me and Finn cause I haven't had a drink since April Roads gave me that stuff last year.

Then all of a sudden Rachel, completely drunk, stands up and yells "s' play spin the bottle. Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

The first person to go was Brit and she landed on Sam. But before they could kiss Santana had to remind everyone that she "owns those guppy lips". Then to everyone's shock Rachel, who said she got to go next, landed on Blaine. I thought the whole thing was hilarious and shouted "Oh, this is outstanding!" But then again that was before they started a make out session.

**Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while both my great grandparents just died and I'm in a part of Kansa that is impossible to get Wi-Fi in so yeah I'll try to post as soon as I can.**

**Peace, love and randomness. /3**


	3. Make-out

Chapter 2

An hour later I'm sitting by my self in the corner; Rachel straddling Blaine legs as they make-out, Quinn and Lauren yelling at each other over something stupid, Santana crying on Sam's shoulder while he talks to Finn, Tina and Mercedes laughing at nothing mike looking at them with a worried expression on his face. And finally Brittany stripping for Artie while he troughs money at her half naked body again but strangely Puckerman is absent from all this, actually I haven't seen him since right before Rachel spun that stupid bottle.

"Looking for me." Oh there he is.

"No."

"Why ya lying to me" he slurs.

"I'm not lying" I put on my bitchiest face as I turn to him "Why would I be looking for you?"

"Because you like me." I can see he's about to pass out I just don't care enough to stop our conversation to suggest he sleep.

"Are you mental or some thing?"

"No at least I don't think so."

"Then why would you think I like you?"

"Because I like you so you must like you... I meant me."

"OK you've obviously had way to much to drink lets get you upstairs so you can sleep it of OK?"

"But I'm not tired."

"Obviously you are. OK let's go."

As I struggle to get him up the stairs he keeps giggling the whole way up.

"Whats up with the giggling?"

"It tickles." He says with another giggle.

I finally got him up to a bedroom and flop him down on the bed but at the last second he tugs my down with him and pulls me into a sloppy but amazing kiss.

"What the hell!" I yell as I push him away.

"I told you I like you." And with that he pulls me into another kiss

It was going to be a long night.

Happy new year peoples! Sorry it took so long to update but I need comments to keep me going so please please please comment because without them I feel unappreciated don't feel like writing anymore so please comment!


	4. The next morning

Hey I caught a big break my mom couldn't pick me up on time today so I got to work on this a little bit.

Declaimer: Kurt isn't mine I wish he was but he isn't and nether is puck for that matter.

I woke up the next morning not remembering much in my sleep induced haze but knowing something important happened. As I open my eyes I'm assaulted by the brightness of the sun and the disgusting pale yellow walls I remember distantly from last night, so I snap my eyes shut and It all comes rushing back to me. I sit up in shock before I have to lay down again because of the pain in my ass and no I'm not talk about my butt, not entirely, I'm talking about puck who is still sleeping peacefully beside me.

I try to move off the bed as slowly and quietly as I can without waking puck up, and causing a lot of pain. Luckily I can get out easily. As I tip toe over to my clothes so eloquently placed on the ground I heard a grumbling behind me, "Where are you going?" it was puck 'oh fuck' I thought as I hurried to get dressed. "Home," I snapped at him.

"Why you leavin' so early?" 'What's with all the questions?' "Why don't you come back over here and we can reenact last night.

"Pig!" I shout as I storm away and out the house. 'Fuck when did my life get so screwed' I thought 'oh yeah last night'.

Sorry it's so short but at least it's something, if you don't know why I've been so late in updates go to my profile and I took down the old explanation from before that so it was because I wanted to finish all of the story before posting now it's on my profile so check it out bye. Randomness.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people who have been waiting for this forever or even just forgot about it entirely I'm back and writing this on my I Pad. I am trying to write more often you might be wondering why I'm so bad at updating, its because when I started this story I was in sixth grade very unsurprising on this site considering most of the authors on this are 10-11 year old girls anyway but I am now trying to write on here more now that I'm starting high school. So let the story begin!

Chapter 5:  
>two months later aka 1st chapter<br>"Ho-how can this happen I'm a man!"  
>"It was possible because you were born with both boy and girl parts. I don't know who the doctors missed it when you were born but they did and here you are."<p>

_What am I going to tell him?! What am I going to tell dad. And Blaine he kissed me and told me he wanted to be with me, I can't be with him now that I know I' m pregnant! He still thinks I' m a virgin, and how I wish I was. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened!_

The next day  
>"Hey dad? Can I talk to you?"<br>"Of course. What do you need to talk about Kurt?"  
>"I-I'm pregnant."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm going to have a baby."<p>

Cliffhanger! yep this is where im stopping for now please tell me what you think thanks!  
>PS. im starting a new story of just some short one shots give me an idea on what couples I should write ill do almost anything with Kurt and maybe ill even try a little sex scene! If you want me to of course. Plus im not limiting this to just the glee fandom give me any coupling and I might just do it.<p>

Bye! -Randomness


End file.
